Platform One Quarter
by DGM otaku
Summary: When the Golden Trio goes through Platform 1/4 instead of 3/4, they end up...in the D.Gray-Man world! Before prisoner of askaban and before Ghost G, with Cross Marrian still there! R&R...horrible at summaries. My second fanfic
1. Wrong Platform' & 'Trio,meet Exorcist'

Chapter 1

"C'mon, kids! We got to get going or we'll miss the train!" a certain red-headed mother said, bustling her many Hogwarts students through the pillar onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Three of her children had already crossed through to the platform, leaving a small, red-head girl and her somewhat older brother alone with their mother. The boy looked around, wondering where his raven-haired best friend was. Finally, he spotted emerald eyes scanning the train station.

"Ron! We have to get going or you won't make it to the train on time!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ron was already walking towards Harry.

"Sorry, mum! Go on ahead; I'm going to meet up with Harry first!" Ron yelled over his shoulder. Before his mother could protest, he was halfway to Harry, so Mrs. Weasley just turned around and instructed Ron's sister through the pillar.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, getting Harry's attention. "Hey! Wait up!" Ron ran towards Harry when he started walking away.

"Oh, hey, Ron! Have you seen Hermione yet? I don't think she's on the train yet…" Harry said, still looking around. They searched all around the station until they noticed a bushy-haired girl heading their way.

"Harry! Ron! I've been looking for you! We have to get onto the train right away! I don't want to be late!" Hermione instructed, leading them towards Platform Nine. Amidst all of their confusion, instead of going through the pillar between Platform Nine and Ten, they went through the pillar between Platform Nine and Eight. How that still worked…who knows?

The trio swirled through darkness for a few minutes, where they got a short conversation in.

"I don't think this is Platform 9 3/4, do you, Hermione?" Harry asked, sarcasm ringing through his voice.

"Harry! This is no time to be joking! Something serious is happening here!" Hermione yelled at the boy-who-lived.

"Unless this is a new way to get to Hogwarts…" Ron muttered. Hermione reached through the darkness and slapped Ron on his arm.

"Seriously, guys! We need to figure out what happened to us! Wait...Harry…did you work out over the summer?" Hermione questioned, noticing Harry's new height and muscles. Harry looked completely confused.

"What do you mean, Hermione? You know I was with the Dursley's basically all summer. So unless you consider me running from Dudley working out, then no, I didn't," Harry replied sharply. This travel through black was making him cross. Just when Hermione was going to respond, they collapsed onto the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screamed. They saw a scene they could never imagine in their entire lifetime. In front of them was a monster that looked a giant rabbit bobble head. It had a pink head with sunglasses, like the energizer bunny, a coil for a neck, but had a gray body that looked roughly sewn. That wasn't all they saw. The next thing they noticed was a man with snow white hair and one arm holding a large sword that looked too heavy for him. Besides his hair, his outfit was even more unusual. He wore what looked like a white cape that appeared to have some sort of white fur at the collar, and the fur went down the edge of his cape until it reached his waist. The rest of the cape was normal and flowed down to the ground. He also only wore a small and tight black shirt and tight matching pants underneath his man ran towards the monster and jumped, aiming the sword at the energizer bunny head. He cut right through the monster, completely in half.

The Golden Trio stared in awe. He must be really strong if he could kill the…the _thing_…in one slash. The man fell down to the ground, and so did the remains of the monster, which was quickly turning to dust. The monster slayer walked over to a chest near the pillar the trio was at. Opening the chest, the man pulled out what looked like a neon green orb. It was breathtaking; beautiful, but also haunting.

That's when the man noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And that's when the trio noticed the man was actually a boy around 15 years old that had a weird scar running above and below his left eye. On the boy's right side was a silver masquerade mask that seemed to be connected to his cape.

'Whoa! An even weirder scar than mine!' Harry thought, amazed that there were weirder scars out there. Then, the boy's eyes widened, and looked the trio up and down before speaking.

"Who're you? How'd you get in here?" The boy asked, sword pointed directly at Ron. Before the trio could respond, the boy swung his weapon through the three people in front of him. All three of them gave off a yelp of surprise, and were even more surprised when they didn't get harmed.

"Good…You're human, well, one for sure, and the others just aren't akuma…" the boy mumbled to himself before talking directly to the group in front of him. "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

The boy named Allen looked at them all separately before he pushed his sword towards his left arm stump. The sword miraculously turned into an arm, which was black and claw-like, but an arm, none the less. Hermione looked even more shocked then the other two, if that was possible, before speaking to Allen.

"Nice to meet you too, Allen. I am Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," Hermione said, pointing at the red-head. "And this is Harry Potter." She then pointed to the raven-haired boy.

"Okay. Good to know," Allen commented. Harry was shocked that Allen said nothing about him. Hermione couldn't hold in a question she'd been itching to ask the boy since he changed the sword into an arm.

"Allen, what you just did right now, with your sword…Did that happen to be body transfiguration?"

Chapter 2

Allen looked utterly confused.

"Body…what?" he asked. First of all, these three people came inside the barricaded. That was something suspicious. Another thing was that they looked completely normal, not part of the Black Order. Except the green eyed one had an owl. That was unusual. They also had a lot of luggage. Maybe he should bring them to the Black Order for questioning.

"Body transfiguration," Hermione replied, about to give an explanation. "It's when someone changes a part of their body into something else. In your case, you transfigured your arm into a sword, a very large one too. Do you happen to be…a wizard, Allen?" Allen just laughed.

"Wizard? You mean, like, magic? I can't do magic, just some card tricks. Although magic would have helped me in a lot of situations." Allen spiraled into his past, remembering one of his horrible encounters with his master's debt collectors. The Golden Trio got scared when Allen got a faraway look in his eyes and started to shake. The trio started to back away, but was interrupted by the doors slamming open.

"Allen Walker! You were supposed to come out right after the akuma was killed! It has been over 5 minutes since you entered! Komui just contacted me saying to go back to Headquarters immediately!" A man with two dots on his forehead yelled. Allen came back to earth, and was shocked at the man's entrance.

"Link! I'll leave right away, but…" Allen glanced at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "What about them?" Link stared at the trio and remembered that the museum they were in right now had been closed to the public for over a year.

"Bring them with. We'll have Reever or Komui find out why they're here." Link started walking away, and Allen waited for the trio to follow before he did. The trio couldn't think straight, so they followed, hoping to get some answers on where they were.

"How old are you guys? 15? 16? 17?" Allen asked the confused group in front of him. The three put on puzzled expressions, and looked at each other for the first time since landing. They all definitely looked older, instead of the 12 year olds they should have been. Ron was hypnotized by Hermione.

"Whoa…Hermione…you-you're…HOT!" Ron blurted out. His words took immediate effect, making a certain, newly matured, girl blush the deepest shade of red. Harry quickly recovered after looking at Hermione, having the same thought as Ron, but having enough common sense to not blurt it out. He just told Allen 'yeah', and continued walking along with everyone else.

While they were walking, Link introduced himself, and Allen was looking around the town. They were an odd sight, but not a lot of people stared too long. They were in a market place and everyone was screaming off what they were selling, trying to make a living.

"Fresh fish! On sale!" "Crisp apples!" "Mitarashi Dango!" With each listed off food, Allen's head perked up, until Mitarashi dango was mentioned. Then, he bounced around like it was Christmas.

"Link! Link! I'm sooooooooooo hungry! Can we get some Dango? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE?" Allen begged, giving Link puppy dog eyes. A lot of people didn't know this, but Link was a softie for puppy dog eyes, a fact Allen only recently found out.

"Fine, just get them to go," Link sighed, giving Allen a large bag of money. It looked really heavy, in Harry's mind, but Allen carried it with ease. He ran up to the Mitarashi Dango booth, knowing he had to be fast or Link would get mad.

"Hi! I'd like 50 Dango please! Wait! Make that 100! No, wait! Make it 200, please!" Allen ordered, remembering that he had other people with him. After paying, Allen ran over, all ready some Dango in his mouth. "An m?" Allen asked the group.

"What?" Ron asked. Although he always talked with his mouth full, he still couldn't understand others when they did it. Link walked over to them, noticing they stopped walking.

"He asked if you want some," Link clarified. The trio was bug eyed. How could _anyone_ understand that? But they shrugged it off, and grabbed some Dango from Allen. They were done with 5 when Allen finished 50. Ron's jaw dropped.

"How can you eat that much! I can't even eat that much, ever!" Ron said, amazed. Allen just shrugged; his mouth full of food. The three guests stopped eating when they got full, but Allen ate until there was nothing left. The trio let out a 'wow' in awe. Allen just ate about 170 Mitarashi Dangos. Ron concluded he was inhuman. After Allen ate, Link spoke up.

"We are running late, so I'll allow you to make a passage to the Ark, so we can be at HQ quicker. Allen nodded, and thought of Mana and his song in his head. A circular portal appeared in the alleyway next to them.

"So you _are_ a wizard!" Harry yelled, accusingly. Allen sighed.

"I already told you, I'm not a wizard. I'm an exorcist." Hermione gasped, the only one who had heard of an exorcist.

"You mean…you can cleanse spirits and stuff? You're a priest of sorts?" Hermione asked, trying to remember the definition of exorcist. Allen looked at Hermione, puzzled.

"Didn't know common people would know about exorcists…" Allen commented to himself. "Well, I sort of clean spirits. I guess you could call it that. I'm not a priest, but I do work for an organization sometimes called the Black Church. How do you know 'bout exorcists?" Allen asked Hermione. Hermione was shocked that a boy only a few years older than herself was an exorcist.

"Oh, exorcists! I read about them in a book, and saw it in a movie once." Allen was filled with confusion ever since he met these people.

"What's a…movie?" Allen asked, tilting his head. All three's jaws dropped. Even Ron heard of a movie, and he was a wizard! (Although he was told about it by Hermione)

"It's where you see a scene play on a large screen that involves sound along with the motions," Harry explained. He knew about movies since Vernon liked to watch them on the TV. Allen's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! You mean like surveillance cameras or golems?" Allen asked. Before anyone could respond 'no', they heard a shout from the crowd.

"Allen!" the voice yelled, whistling. "Steak!" Allen's head jerked up at the mention of steak.

"Lavi! Don't treat Allen like a hungry dog!" an older voice yelled at the other voice. Everyone in the market place could hear a head hit pavement and a shout.

"Ow, ol' panda! Why'd you kick me?" the first voice, named Lavi, screamed. The second voice replied calmer.

"Don't call me old!" Allen raced over to the two voices, the Golden Trio quickly following. They found that Link stayed next to the portal.

"Lavi! Bookman! Do you really have steak?" Allen asked, salivating. Lavi laughed, still on the ground.

"Sorry, Allen. We don't. I just saw you, and since we're headed the same place, I thought I'd call you over. Who're they?" Lavi asked, noticing the three people next to Allen.

"Oh, they were in the museum I was just at. Going to bring them to HQ with us. I checked. They're clean. Not Noah or akuma. C'mon. Let's go. I opened a portal." Lavi looked shocked.

"Weren't you not supposed to open anymore?" he asked. Allen shrugged, saying that Link let him. All six of them raced over to the newly opened passage. Allen went in first, then Link, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavi, and lastly, Bookman. What they saw amazed everyone except Allen. Lavi, Bookman, and Link still had to get used to the Ark, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione had never seen such beautiful scenery, not even at Hogwarts. Allen now knew the Ark like the back of his hand and scurried off to the door to headquarters.

When the seven of them stepped out, everyone was shocked. No one was supposed to be in the Ark anymore without HQ knowing, but now, seven people came out. When people saw Allen, they frowned, knowing he wasn't supposed to have new passages, but then they saw Link with him, and it was okay, they supposed.

"Allen!" a man with black hair and a white beret greeted. "Welcome back! Now, about your next mission, but first…who are these three?"

Allen looked at the three Komui was addressing over his shoulder. "That's what I want to talk to you about."


	2. Meeting wKomui' & 'Filler wsome info'

Chapter 3

The trio was led down a dark hallway and into an office. Or what they assumed was an office. All they could see were papers, books, and random shit lying around. The beret-wearing man, who Hermione said was Chinese, brought them to the new found room and pushed off 50 pounds of unread paper to reveal a desk, still cluttered with unread letters and orders. Hermione gaped. Being the neat little prick (AN: sorry, but it is sort of true…) she was, her mind could not compute how someone could be so unorganized.

"Well, go ahead. Take a seat," the Chinese man said, in his serious mode. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked around, clearly wondering where they were supposed to sit. Allen came in, and sat down on a pile of junk that had a semi-visible cushion. The three magic folk just ended up sitting down on stacks of unidentifiable objects. They were amazed to actually see U.F.O.'s around the office-like room, too, (A/N: Keep in mind, these are people who are used to talking pictures, traveling through fires, and flying on brooms. It takes a lot to get them amazed at something so unusual,) so were even more shocked when a snitch with a tail and horns flew out of Allen's sleeve.

"Timcanpy!" Allen yelled. The golden snitch, for some reason named Timcanpy, bit Allen's head. The trio jumped. Allen was now rubbing his bump that had teeth marks encasing itself in his skin. "Ow! Timcanpy! Why'd you do that?"

"What-what-WHAT IS THAT THING?" Harry exclaimed, noticing that it couldn't be a snitch. I mean, really! It had teeth! This was too much to take in, even as a wizard. This whole short amount of time with Allen beat finding out he was a wizard, finding out people could ride broomsticks, playing a life-size wizard chess game, killing his teacher that had Voldemort's soul in him, being treated as a traitor because he could talk to snakes, having his friend petrified, and killing a giant basilisk.

"It's a Gollum," Komui explained somewhat. "Where are you from?" Komui stared at the trio, his curiosity gnawing at him. He leaned forward, hoping for a surprising answer. After a moment of silence, Hermione spoke up.

"We're all from England, although different parts of it. We were on our way to school when we, uh, stumbled across Mr. Walker, here," Hermione gestured to the boy aside them. Komui was even more curious on how they 'stumbled across' an exorcist at work. Then an ingenious, in his opinion, thought struck him.

"If you are heading off to school, then why do you wear such weird attire, and carry suitcases? People don't usually bring luggage with them to school, unless they have books," the head officer of the science department interrogated. Harry answered without hesitation.

"We go to a boarding school, sir. We _have_ to bring suitcases for all of stuff for throughout the year." Allen chuckled slightly.

"C'mon, Komui. I could guess _that_! It's pretty obvious," Allen said, hoping Komui stayed this serious for a few days.

"Allen! I can't _think_ straight!" Komui whined. Well, the seriousness was good when it lasted. "I haven't seen my precious Lenalee in 3 HOURS! Oh, Lenalee! I need to know where you are!" Komui started crying, but his office door burst open. In came a girl, around 16, with short black hair, and dark violet eyes. To Harry and Ron, she was very cute, even with the boyish haircut. Her very short skirt also added to her cuteness. Komui ran to the door at the sight of the girl, and clung on to her for, what seemed like, dear life. The girl just let out a long sigh.

"Brother, please get off me. I just came here because people were complaining. You're too loud, brother. I also heard Allen was back," the girl referred, and turned towards the male exorcist. "Welcome home, Allen. I supposed your mission was a success?" Allen waved his left hand in greeting and nodded his head. That's when he noticed he didn't deactivate his Innocence yet. Allen muttered 'deactivate', and his white cape, mask, and claw went away, leaving a 15 year old boy with a black arm, tight pants, and a tight shirt that didn't cover his entire chest. Not the best thing to wear in front of girls if you don't want to clean up blood from nosebleeds. Allen noticed his…different…attire, and quickly grabbed an eloquent jacket that was lying on top of a spectacularly large pile of miscellaneous objects. The jacket matched the girl's top in design, but Allen's was closer to a trench coats length. As Allen's clothing scene was going on, the girl noticed the extra company in the room, and introduced herself.

"Hi there! My name's Lenalee Lee; nice to meet you. This man holding me right now is our Head Chief of the Science Division and Supervisor of the Black Order, Komui Lee. Sorry about him," Lenalee tried to apologize without the use of her hands, which were at the moment thrust into her sides.

The trio whispered their greetings, as they were all occupied staring at either a guy's or a girl's body. "I'll go grab some coffee," Lenalee said, pushing her brother off of her, and exiting the room.

*One trip to get coffee for the group later…*

"So, what are you doing here?" Komui asked, after a sip of coffee from his special blue mug with Yoshi, the pink bunny, on it. The two wizards and the one witch glanced at each other, having a quick 'eye conversation', deciding what they should tell the strange group. Ron was the one to break the connection.

"You know how we said we were going to school?" Ron asked. After a nod from everyone, even Lenalee who just nodded for him to continue. "Well, to get to the train platform for our school, we have to go to platform 9 ¾. To get there, we have to go through the column between platforms 9 and 10, and, then we go to a school called Hogwarts, wh-"Ron was cut off by Allen.

"Wait, you mean your school is named after the warts of _hogs_?" Allen couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Even Lenalee let out a slight chuckle, quickly covering her mouth so not to be rude. Komui kept his serious countenance, but, on the inside, was laughing even harder than Allen. Hermione's face became red in frustration, and the two boys next to her backed away from the scary witch.

"NO! Our school is not named after something as stupid as warts of a hog! It's named after…well, I don't know exactly what it's named after, but IT'S NOT NAMED AFTER THAT!" Hermione slightly screamed. Allen calmed down a bit, and gestured for Ron to continue.

"Okay, as I was saying, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. We learn magic, and how to defend ourselves, except the teachers that were supposed to teach us that weren't the best. Well, that's all you really need to know," Ron summed up.

"Witches and wizards?" Komui asked, curious for the 100th time that day.

"Yes," Harry replied. Komui nodded his head in understanding. The trio was surprised at how calm these people were taking the news of wizards and witches. They just had to ask how.

"How we're so calm? Well, we've witnessed so much that I guess, things don't shock us too much anymore. At least things like those," Komui explained as vague as possible, for he didn't trust the three teens completely yet. "I think that's all the info that needs to be shared. Now, Allen, about your mission," The Chinese scientist continued.

"Yes?" Allen asked, paying more attention than earlier.

"You will be going to France. We sent some Finders there earlier, but we haven't had contact in a while ago. Allen, your job is to make sure they're okay, and to find some possible Innocence. Of course, you won't be alone. Accompanying you will be Link under the Inspector's continuous orders, Marie, and Kanda." If Komui said anything else, it was drowned out by Allen's shouts of declination.

"NO NO NO! I WILL _NOT_ GO ON ANY OTHER MISSION WITH BAKANDA!" Allen was fuming. He continued yelling, but stopped when he heard Komui, even if Komui spoke barely above a whisper.

"I can shorten your food rations," Komui stated bluntly.

"You wouldn't…would you?" Allen gasped. Komui just gave him a 'What do you think?' look, and continued.

"Kanda and Marie are already informed about the mission. You can leave as soon as you are all freshened up. Oh! Now that I think about it, why don't these three come along with you? It'll be a good test for them," Komui said, beaming. Everyone stared at Komui like he was an idiot, which he was. Harry broke the silence.

"What the hell?"

Chapter 4

Allen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the cafeteria. The three outsiders ordered there food, and then Allen struck up a small conversation with Jerry before ordering for himself.

"Well, that's good, Allen. So what can I get for you, Hon?" Jerry asked, with a skillet in his hand.

"I'd like 100 Mitarashi Dango, steak, chicken, tofu, curry, and rice for starters. Then, I'd like udon, sushi (assorted), flan, and apples," Allen concluded. While Hermione, Harry, and Ron's mouths were open, Jerry just flashed a smile.

"Comin' right up, cutie!" Jerry exclaimed. The group sat down at one of the many tables, and was soon joined by the red-head they met on the street.

"Hey Allen and people I met earlier!" Lavi greeted, sitting himself down at their table. "I wish I could come with you on your mission, but I have things to do with the panda. So, what are your names?" Lavi turned towards the trio.

"I'm Hermione Granger." "Harry Potter." "Ron Weasley."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Lavi responded to be polite. (A/N: Hermione is not a 'Strike!' for Lavi. She is normal, well, actually, Lavi just likes a bit…more…) He turned back to Allen, basically forgetting about the three people right next to him. "How's it going, Allen? I haven't seen you around recently."

"I'm fine; I've just been wandering lately. But I'm very glad Master's gone. Though he still sends his debts to me," Allen said, somewhat reassuringly. A dark aura enveloped Allen, and soon, he was reminiscing about past debts. "That demon…why doesn't he be responsible for once…all he does is flirt and drink…but now…I AM UNSTOPPABLE IN POKER! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

The newcomers were petrified. The quiet and nice boy that 'found' them was now surrounded by an evil aura, had anger in his eyes, his usual smile was an evil smirk, and he was laughing maniacally. What was _happening_? First, they were forced into a mission they knew nothing about, and now someone they sort of knew just completely changed! Lavi just let out a large sigh, and shook Allen out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry about that," Allen apologized. "Anyone want to play cards?" Everyone quickly declined. Allen's food arrived, and he practically inhaled it. All the food was gone in under 10 minutes.

"Wow," Ron commented. "Not only does he eat a_ lot_, he also eats it all like he hasn't eaten for a _year_!" What everyone saw was something no one could perfectly explain. It was like a cross between a fancy person eating in a nice restaurant and a pack of wolves tearing up their prey; elegant yet scary. Horrific. When Allen was done eating, Lavi remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! Allen, I came over here to tell you that your train's leaving at 1:50 pm," Lavi blatantly stated. Allen's eyes shot towards the nearest clock. His eyes bugged.

"That gives us 15 minutes! We gotta go!" Allen yelled, already running out of the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to sprint at their fastest times 10 to catch up to Allen. Link, on the other hand, could easily catch up to the parasite type accommodator. They reached the train with 2 minutes to spare.

"Tickets, please," A man asked, hand out. Allen just stared at the man, expressionless.

"We're with the Black Order. I believe we have a compartment reserved. Two of my companions should already be on board."

"Ah! Yes, yes! Sorry about that! I didn't know you were part of the Black Church! Your compartment is in the very back," the ticket holder said, hectic. It was his first week on the job, and he was told to make sure the Black Order had everything they needed if they boarded their train. The quintet walked down the passageway to the back of the train when the train started on its journey to France. They reached their compartment in no time, and when the door opened, they were greeted by a glaring samurai.

"Che, Moyashi's here with guests," Kanda grumbled, in his usual foul mood. Allen glared straight back at Kanda, sparks filling the air between them.

"The name's ALLEN! Geez! So stupid you can't pronounce my name so you give me a nickname, eh, Bakanda? Or are you trying to be cool to make up for being so feminine? If that's all it is, then just cut your hair!" Allen ranted, waving his hand around. Kanda's katana was at Allen's throat in a millisecond.

"Try saying that again!" Kanda dared. Allen just continued glaring at him, wishing he had laser vision. A large dark-skinned man stood up from his seat and pulled the two quarrelers away from each other.

"Break it up you two," he said. When the air wasn't being electrified, the dark eyed, dark haired, dark skinned man sat down.

"Sorry, Marie," Allen apologized. "I never look forward to missions with…him." The white haired exorcist was about to say something besides 'him', but he didn't want Hellish insects attacking him anytime soon. Everyone was soon seated, and they struck up some small talk (well, besides Kanda, since he's…well…the usual FRICKIN HOT KANDA) since they already knew every detail about the mission.

The train stopped, finally reaching its destination in France. The 3 exorcists, 2 wizards, 1 witch, and 1 Crow member all got the feeling that they would be getting a lot more action than they bargained for.


	3. Phantom Thief G' & apology

Ha ha, before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Yu Sandra13 for pointing out that I said Gollum instead of golem. Sorry! This story should _not_ have anything from LotR. And since I have not put any disclaimers yet, I'll add one about every 3 chapters (aka now).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man or Harry Potter. If I did, Allen would walk around shirtless half the time, there would be more girls in DGM, Harry would be dark, and Ron would be cooler.

Enjoy! Also, look at the bottom for an apology and comments I want everyone to know!

Chapter 5

The odd group headed towards the police station. They heard an argument brewing inside, but Kanda just walked right in.

"EEK! Excuse me! Sorry!" a young woman apologized after running into Kanda. The Japanese man glared down at the person who rammed their head into his chest, and grumbled an inaudible response. Instead of bursting out of their in fear of Kanda's stare, the noble girl started to blush.

"Outta my way, baka," Kanda threatened with another glare as he pushed the woman, well, out of his way. A now red faced girl was staring at Kanda in admiration, while an older man tried to tower over Kanda.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man demanded. Kanda just 'che'-ed, and before a fight could break out, Allen stepped up to the pair.

"Um, we're from the Black Order. I believe you have some of our comrades being detained here," Allen explained pleasantly. The man quickly went away from Kanda, a look of shock dawned on his face.

"The Black…Order…?" He hesitantly asked, noticing the rose cross on their uniforms; except for three in the back. Suspicion settled in yet again. "What about those guys?"

Allen looked at who the man was talking about, showing him the very confused looking Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The white-haired exorcist turned his attention back to the older man in front of him, and smiled. A chill went up the man who was yet to be introduced. The smile did not belong on this young boys face. It felt…haunting.

~FAST FORWARD a teeny bit~

When they got to the holding cells, Inspector Galmar (they soon found out his name) told them he couldn't release those working with the Black Order because they are suspects in the present case he's working on. Allen nodded, and walked in. Everyone jumped back in shock, even Kanda. There were a million people pushed against the glass wearing weird circular masks that had a giant eye on it.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to find your comrades by yourselves," the inspector reported. Ron let out a groan. That'll involve a lot of work!

"What IS all of this?" Allen exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Is it supposed to be some sort of Halloween Party?" Marie asked, looking the calmest out of everyone at the moment.

"Bloody Hell…" Harry muttered to himself.

"Inspector, who are all of these people?" Marie commented again. The inspector replied monotonously, "Phantom Thief G. The one's we've captured so far."

"The one who's at large in Paris?" Allen questioned (I know it's supposed to be Marie, but I want Allen to talk more. XD). "So you've caught him? And so many…"

"NO!" many prisoners yelled. They remarked how they were innocent, how they were taken over by G, and other things like that. After a while, Hermione finally spoke.

"Imperious…" She whispered, shocked. No one heard her above the noise of the multiple Phantom Thieves. 'This was obviously the work of a wizard or witch. So why were exorcists involved? This had nothing related to demons,' the young witch thought. As Hermione's mind worked a thousand thoughts a second, the inmates were all reaching towards the inspector, begging him to let them go.

"No, Inspector!" one of the older prisoner's yelled over everyone else. "Surely you've realized it by now! That what we say is the truth! Phantom Thief G is no ordinary man!" At first, Inspector Galmar was stunned at the outburst, but then put on a poker face and gave an automated answer, which brought forth more complaints by the 'criminals'.

"I have no idea what's happening," Kanda muttered.

"Same here," Harry and Ron stated, looking around at the creepy looking people in the cells.

"I don't even think he remembers we're here…" Allen sighed. They stood around for a bit, but then a small voice spoke out from behind them.

"Exorcists?" the voice said. "Is that you, Exorcists?" Everyone turned around to a very odd sight. 4 supposed criminals were crying their eyes out and their noses were running. "You really came for us! Thank god!" Allen looked shocked, before replying.

"Zhizhi? And the Finders!" Allen was so glad they found their companions so easily. Kanda reacted the exact opposite of Allen. He walked towards the finders and one scientist and kicked the glass in between them, almost completely breaking it.

"And what the hell have you punks been doing?" Kanda glared. The four Black Order workers huddled in the back away from Kanda. "! WE'RE SORRY!" They apologized right away.

"Truth is," one finder started to explain, "we don't have a clue what's happening either." He looked truly apologetic.

"We came here because we heard that strange things had been happening to the locals, so we wanted to find out if there was innocence involved." Zhizhi continued telling the exorcists and their other companions. Kanda just glared more fiercely and snarled.

"Komui told us that much. And apparently he hasn't heard a word from you since," Kanda stated. Marie sighed.

"So, what happened?" he asked, to stop Kanda's wrath from taking over.

"We were just carrying out our investigation! But then…" Zhizhi stated. Then the four of them spoke in harmony. "…somehow we just found ourselves in these crazy outfits locked up in this cell…."

"WHAAAA?" Allen, Kanda, Harry, and Ron spoke. The lone scientist and three finders started a crying fit again, before Zhizhi spoke up again.

"We apologize profusely! However!" he remarked. "Thanks to this little incident, we've become certain of one important thing! The innocence in question has something to do with Phantom Thief G!"

**Thank you for reading!**

**I believe an apology is in order. GOMEN! I HAVE NO EXCUSE! I'VE BEEN SITTING ON MY LAZY ASS ALL SUMMER READING FANFICS SINCE I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. MY SCHOOL STARTS IN A MONTH, SO MY BRAIN SHOULD START THINKING BETTER AND YOU WILL GET MORE UPDATES! That's the good thing about school.**

**NOW! Questions for you, readers!**

**Who (from the Harry Potter Series) do you want in this fanfic?**

**Should a HP character be an accommodator? And if yes; which one?**

**What would you like to happen in this story (because I really had no idea where I was going with this story when I started it, and didn't count on so many people liking it {compared to my other story})?**

**Do you want the Earl to die in this story? (btw, I WILL make a sequel to the story if I ever complete this, where it's in the HP world.)**

**I do have one HP person I want in this story, so that person will definitely be in here at some point. Also, I don't need to know what you guys want to happen yet since I still have the orphanage scene to do. And…just to let you know…if you want the story to be a complete surprise and don't want to tell me what you want to happen, the updates will be slower.**

**I'd like to apologize again for lateness, and sorry that it's only one (short) chapter this time.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD ~DGM OTAKU**


	4. Short Chapter' & 'Happy New Year'

**Before I start, I'd like to say that I found out that Zhizhi is really Jiji, so just to let you know that. Also, I got volume 18 in English, so I'll add some actual quotes from it.**

Chapter 6

Allen and Kanda were in deep thought while directing odd looks at Jiji. Harry and Ron, who had no idea about what was happening, stared blankly at Jiji and the finders.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jiji questioned. "I may be dressed like a fool, but I'm serious!" Allen looked thoughtful.

"So…what makes you so sure?" the white haired exorcist asked. Jiji directed his hands to another man in the weird Phantom Thief G costume. The only things that stood out were the huge lips with lipstick and mascara-ed eyelashes.

"This is Miss Bonnaire. She's the head prisoner! She's been here for 3 weeks," Jiji explained. Twirling the hair like things on the outside of the mask, 'she' studied the group of four.

"Jiji, these the exorcists you were talking about? They're SOOO cute! 3" Miss Bonnaire gleamed. 'Miss?' Kanda, Allen, and Harry asked themselves, while Ron had the guts to ask aloud.

"Miss? But you're a guy!" Ron pointed an accusing finger at the womanly man. He got a glare that scared the living daylights out of him as an answer. He didn't say anything after that. Miss Bonnaire continued like Ron didn't comment.

"G is no human. As his name suggests, he is a ghost. We only know three things for sure about him. He enjoys extravagant cosplay (A/N: doesn't everyone? I know I do! XP), always issues a warning the day before a caper, and…" Here, 'she' added a suspenseful silence before continuing. "He has no body." Allen's face showed mixed emotions, some of them being shock and slight fear. As an afterthought, Miss Bonnaire added: "He uses other people's bodies to commit robberies. No matter how many G's that stupid inspector catches, new one's appear."

The inspector heard the last part and darted his head to face Miss Bonaire. "Enough, Bonnaire! You're just trying to evade responsibility for your crimes!" He turned to face Allen and the others. "Your visit is over. Now GO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave us!" the scientist and finders pleaded. "Don't leave us! Get us out of here!" Allen turned his head towards Marie, because the rest of his body was being hugged by 4 whimpering workers for the Black Order.

"What do you think?" he asked the larger accommodator. The 4 clinging men were still crying and stating their innocence.

"Their steady heartbeats suggest they're telling the truth." Allen just nodded while Kanda got even more frustrated.

"Whether G is a Ghost or a Thief, we should secure the Innocence," Kanda commented, not caring at all about the Scientist and Finders. Inspector Galmar snapped his head up to Kanda this time.

"What? This is MY case!" He was going to rant some more but was interrupted by a policeman coming in.

"Inspector!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath. "…Another…warning…" The inspector was shocked and so was Allen. Allen remembered that Miss Bonnaire said Phantom Thief G always gave a warning before going on another escapade. Was this it? The young police officer finally caught his breath, and continued talking. "Yes! Another warning from Phantom Thief G!" That got everyone's attention quickly.

~~Later: Midnight, The Louvre, France~~

The group of seven was split into two groups; Allen and Link on a rooftop, with the rest of them near the entrance to the Louvre. Kanda just got finished lecturing Allen when the Phantom Thief burst from the building. Turning just slightly, Kanda's hilt made G go flying face-first.

"Got a minute, Phantom Thief?" Kanda smirked. Marie reminded the second exorcist about the crown, while he delivered a jump-kick to the phantoms head.

"What are you doing here?" the scream brought all eyes to the Inspector. "Hand that thief over at once!" Kanda scoffed.

"He's coming with us. But you can have this," Kanda threw the crown, it only being saved from utter peril by an officer gliding to the rescue. Inspector Galmar's face got a deeper expression of anger.

"G is police business! Hand him over! Don't you move! Unless _you_ want to be arrested along with him, eh?" The Inspector stormed over, snatching G back on his mind. Before he arrived, however, G started stuttering in confusion. "What's going on? Again?" A maniacal laugh sounded from above.

"Sorry, fellas! I told you! You can never catch me! I'll be taking this!" a new Phantom Thief G yelled, snuggling against the stolen crown. Cackling, G never knew what hit him. Allen swiped his hands, getting rid of excess dirt. "Sorry, but, we also set up a trap up here!" Link strutted over.

"Don't damage the crown! If you do, it will put General Cross's debts to shame," the former Crow explained. Allen grinned, nodding in understanding.

"Who-who're you? Cops?" the infamous thief questioned.

"No, but we are going to take you prisoner." Before Allen knew what was happening, the crown was flying through the air, he saved it from the major drop, and Link was possessed.

**Sorry, but I'll formerly inform you now. My updates for this story will be slow. I love the Phantom Thief G ark, but not the beginning of it…and don't you think that everyone does way too many jump-kicks in this series? Really, in chapter 173 there are at least 3 of them...  
Well, anyways, hope this super short chapter doesn't completely suck! This is also a New Years gift!**


	5. Crapped out LaptopAN

Hey sorry! This is just a VERY important author note.

Alrighty then! So my laptop has crapped out…whenever I turn it on it makes this really high pitched noise and won't go further from that point. Right now I am using the family computer. Now…to the important part!

I WON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! Thing is, my computer might lose everything that I had saved on it, therefore everything I've written past what is updated (which is kind of a lot for my more frequent stories). AND IT TOTALLY SUCKS! DX

If anyone is a computer genius and can help me fix it up before I send it into the shop, I will create any one-shot of their choosing for them!

Super sorry to everyone who has alerted/favorited my stories/myself!

But I really wanted to let you all know!


	6. AN Apology

To the readers of Platform 1/4:

I'm so sorry! My computer was fixed: Something to do with a few viruses along with the keyboard (keyboard wires?) being messed up…

I was going to post the next chapter, but I came across a problem…I don't have the next chapter written! OH NOEZ! I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY! When I have time, I'll write it out and post it asap.

Sorry again! Feel free to yell at me, I know I deserve it!


End file.
